The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carex plant botanically known as Carex morrowii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘MMCream’.
The new Carex is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Carex morrowii ‘Vanice’ (not patented). The new Carex was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of the parent in a controlled greenhouse environment in a cultivated area of Offenbach, Germany in 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘MMCream’ first occurred by division in 2016 in Offenbach, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.